Rythm Of Love
by L'AmourEstPourToujours
Summary: Nessie is starting her first year of college and is unsure of everything except two things: she's attracted to her new roommate and the guy at the bar it has an amazing voice and feel a certain pull toward him. all-human outfits&pics on my page


A/N: Ok first story on HERE I've written plenty of others before but those are on Twi fan site so please go easy on me and let me know what you think. If you really like it please review that would be awesome and much appreciated. Ok so I sort of named this story after my new favorite song by the Plain White T's y'all know it hopefully if not you should check it out.

**I do not nor ever will own Twilight or any of the character I just like messing with them**

**They all belong to the talented and awesome S. Meyer**

**Ok now on with the show….or stories whatever floats your boat. Enjoy:]**

Chapter 1: _First day on campus_

"Dad I swear I'll call you if I need anything ok. I promise "I told my over-protective father Edward Cullen. He is the best dad on the planet but sometimes has the habit to worry a bit too much. I'm kind of surprised that he isn't losing his hair yet from all the stress. It's definitely graying though."Edward stops worrying her, she a big girl now and is literally 2 hour from the house." Thank you mom you're my savior. Isabella –though if you call her that you'll get automatic correct that her name is Bella-Marie Cullen is my mother and one of the best women I've ever known. My rock and I don't what I would I would ever do without her. "Thanks mom nice to know that _**someone**_ will be fine" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Is it wrong for a father to worry about his barely 18-year-old daughter going to college?" dad asked.

"No dad it's not but that doesn't mean that you need to call every 20 minutes to "check up" on me". I said

"Very true Ness but think about it like this if I call you every 30 min or so there is less chance-" my dad said but got cut off my mom. Have I mentioned that she is my savior?

"What did I tell you before stop worrying so much? Ness is a good girl she'll be fine" she said stopping in front of door marked as # new home for the rest of the year.

"This is me guys' I said taking out my keys. I hugged my parents close for a few minutes trying not to shed any tears. As excited about starting college I was going to miss my parents dearly. They're the most important people in the world to me even though they yell at me a lot.

_**Flashback**_

_**(September 2, 2010)**_

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR!" my dad yelled at me. What he was probably referring to was the new fire cracker red hair I was now sporting. My hair was already a type of red it was more of a bronze color that I got from my dad, but going into my senior year I thought it was time for a change.

"Ok dad I understand why you'd me a little mad, but it is my hair I think I have the right to do as I please with it" I told him sounding confident but trembling like a little girl on the inside if this didn't work I'd have to pull out the 'daddy's little girl act' that always gets him every time.

"Yes you can sweet heart if it were a hair cut but it's not your hair is RED! "He yelled again. Before I could start my act my mom walked through the door arms full of groceries "hey mom do you need any help with those" I asked her while running over and taking the bag off the top.

"Thank you sweetie-what the hell ?"She said when I took the bag and she got a good look at my hair.

"That's exactly what I said" my dad said taking the rest of the groceries to the kitchen.

"Yeah except more yelling" I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say young lady?" my dad gave me astern look that scream 'keep talking see what happens'.

"Nothing" I said hurrying to the kitchen

_**End of flashback**_

"Ok sweetie you got to let go now" I let go of them with a chuckle."I love you guys I'll be home as soon as I have time to" I told them laughing at my lame joke.

"Ok make sure of that I love you" my mom said giving me one more squeeze before moving so that I could embrace my dad."I love you daddy I'll be home before you know it" I said wiping a small tear from his eye." love you too baby girl call soon" he kissed my forehead and walked over to my mom. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the building. My parent's relationship still astounds me; they've been together since high school from the look in their eyes still very much in love with one another.

Well here goes nothing I thought to myself I hope my roommate doesn't think I'm weird because I talk to myself sometimes. I unlock and open the door and started to say a nice greeting that doesn't sound to lame. At least I hope so.

"Hi I'm Nessie I'm your new room-WTF DUDE!" I shrieked

**Ok that was the first chapter hope you enjoyed it if you didn't that cool I still want your opinion:]**

***mwah* thankz for reading**

_**Layla**_


End file.
